


袭警

by fairytale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Criminal! Loki, FBI!Tony Stark, M/M, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale
Summary: FBI专员Tony Stark对国际罪犯Loki有着超乎想象的执着，他没想到的是，对方也是如此......（啊summary好难）有all铁倾向原本是五十度灰au，但最后没和五十度灰有什么太大关系......之前在lofter的被吞掉了，有人想看就再放出来





	袭警

  
  
“找到了找到了找到了！”会议室门外传来由远及近的叫喊声，中间还夹杂着人们的惊呼和桌椅碰撞的声响。Fury撑着桌子叹了一口气，站在门边一只手抱着文件夹一只手背在身后的Hill翻了个白眼，往一旁窝在座椅上面无表情的Natasha移了移。  
  
过不了多久，一个人影撞开门冲了进来，手里的文件糊了Fury一脸。  
  
“找到了死光头！我说能找到就是能找到！”乱糟糟的头发加上没整理好的领带和布满折痕的白色衬衣，活脱脱一副熬夜加班的模样。  
  
鹰眼放下手中旋转的笔，弯下腰捡起一张散落的纸张，上面印着一个棕发女孩子的自拍，比着剪刀手一脸青春。  
  
“我说铁罐啊，你是去打劫facebook了么？如果有个人资料可以给我看看把个妹么？”Clint晃了晃手中的照片打趣道，一旁的Bruce抬了抬眼镜，无奈地叹了口气。  
  
“死肥鸟！你看清楚了，最右边，照片边缘处！”Tony不耐烦地啧了一下，点了点桌子。  
  
“什么啊……”Clint低下头，看着手中的照片，最右边……好像是个穿风衣的黑发男人？  
  
“Tony，原来你还在追逐邪神吗？我以为你已经放弃了。”Bruce看向Tony，皱起眉头。  
听到邪神的名字，Steve和Thor都起身各拿起Tony放在桌上的文件翻看着，只有Natasha依旧撑着头不动，右手边的Pepper扶着额头忍耐地叹气。  
  
“我这次绝对能抓到他，数据和面部检测都对上号了，他的好几个爪牙一直在这片区域活动，他不可能离开太远。”Tony胸有成竹地看着Fury说道，脸上带了几分成功的洋洋得意。“再加上最近在这附近博物馆的北欧神话主题展开始了，他既然那么喜欢北欧神话还把自己的名字取为邪神，指不定想要去抢这个展上的邪神权杖！”  
  
Fury抬起手，做了个安静的动作，眉头皱起，没带眼罩的眼睛中带着疑虑和严厉。“别高兴的太早，Mr. Stark。前几次你也是拿了这么一大摊资料甩在我们面前，结果你推算出来的目标地点，到我们赶到的时候都扑了个空，你敢说你百分之百，不，哪怕有百分之五十的确定？”  
  
Tony咬住下唇，他当然不确定这个该死的邪神到底会不会如他预计地一样出现，Jarvis给测算的数据值只有百分之十！这个男人反复愚弄了他，每次证据确凿，却被这男人轻松逃脱。他自信他的技术不会有问题，他们的团队也是精英中的精英，那么就只能是这个男人比他，比他们，更高明……操，Tony暗暗握紧了拳头，他不信他赢不了这个男人！  
  
一只冰凉的手包裹住他的拳头，Tony惊得一跳，转头看旁边的红发美女。“Tony，即使他是第一个从你手上逃脱的人，但你觉不觉得，对于这个男人，你是不是太上心了点。”Natasha审视的目光像一把刺刀刺进他的灵魂，Tony差点以为自己的秘密要曝光了。  
  
第一次邪神Loki·Laufeyson从他手中逃脱时，他的电脑被入侵了，从来没人能穿过Jarvis进入他的电脑，可是这个男人做到了，还在他的电脑上留下一段字。  
  
【我喜欢你的技术，做我的人吧。】  
  
妈的！这简直是他作为FBI最强技术员的耻辱！  
  
正在恍神间，Steve离开椅子，伫立在Tony面前，“Tony，我想你应该知道，作为FBI，你没有参加会议……让我说完。“Steve举起一只手制止Tony急于辩解的举动。“而且据Pepper所说，你已经超额工作了52个小时，我不想问你用什么保持清醒，反正肯定是不健康的方式。闭嘴，别说话。所以，Tony Stark，我现在以队长的名义命令你，回家睡觉。Loki不会消失的，而如果你再不休息，你的身体会累垮，那将是我们无法言喻的损失。”Steve拍了拍Tony的肩，转头看向Fury，Fury点头表示认可，“Pepper。”  
  
Pepper站起身，拉起Tony的手，不顾Tony的吵嚷带他走出会议室，“回家吧，Tony，好好睡一觉，起来后我们再讨论这件事。”  
  
接着推着不情愿的Tony进入电梯。  
  
\------------------------  
  
Tony真的乖乖去睡了吗？才不呢！  
  
Tony穿着黑色连帽衫和黑色牛仔裤趴在灌木丛中拿着望远镜监视着一栋老旧的庭院，电子表上，绿色的荧光显示出六点的数字。四个小时前，Tony查找到半个月前在汉普顿大道上有一个荒废已久的房子被买下了，这之后邪神的爪牙才开始在那片区域活动，他认定这个房子就是邪神的大本营，可他不敢确定，如果再错……Tony决定先行出发查探一下，再通知复仇者。  
  
Tony摸了摸处于关闭状态的耳麦，按耐下心中的不安。虽然这不是他第一次出外勤，但是却是他第一次一个人，还是邪神这样强劲的对手，说实在话，Tony心里没底。  
  
不过幸好他不仅负责团队里的电脑技术，对装备也很是在行。Tony反手摸了摸背上的背包，默数了一下其中的物件，点点头，翻身从灌木丛中跳了出去。  
  
他不可能一直等在这里，半个小时了，一点动静也没有。一楼有些许灯光，各个窗口没有人活动的迹象，这么一算即使这栋房子里有人，大概也不会很多。Tony悄悄从之前看好的一个围墙爬上去，果然没有任何人防守。他跳下，在夜色的掩护下快速朝主厅跑去。  
  
无一丝灯光照明的主卧内，两个男人垂首站在长沙发旁，一个穿着黑色西装，绿色围巾的男人摇着手中的红酒，眯着眼欣赏着月光。突然他的手一停，另一只手伸出一根修长的食指，“你们听到了吗？”  
  
后面两个男人将头垂得更低，静默不语。  
  
“一只唧唧喳喳的禾花雀飞到蛇的巢穴了，你说蛇会不会吃掉它呢？”  
  
两个男人对视一眼，一同往外走去。  
  
“蛇很中意这只小鸟呢。”  
  
两个男人顿了一下，点了点头，重新抬步走出门外。  
  
月光洒落在男人身上，苍白的皮肤在月光下仿佛钻石一般闪着光，绿色的眼眸眨了眨，嘴角勾勒出嘲讽又富有占有欲的微笑。  
  
“呵。”  
  
Tony在黑暗的走廊摸索着，小心翼翼不发出任何声音。脑内模拟了一下之前在电脑上找到的建筑图，测算了一下步伐大小和距离，往前走二十七步就是大厅正门。  
  
Tony突然感觉到脊背奇异的发麻感，转过身就看到一个西装白人拿着手枪准备朝他射击，Tony急忙往旁边一躲躲开急速而来的子弹，从口袋中拿出一个灯泡形状的物体扔过去，在地上啪嗒几声撞到人脚上炸开来，碎片扎进皮肤的痛感让那个人无法保持平衡。Tony瞧准这个瞬间，飞奔过去，电击棒狠狠敲在男人的手上，打飞手枪，再直接用棍间抵在男人胸口按下电击的开关。男人在空中抖动了一会不堪重负地倒地，不省人事。  
  
Tony虚了一口气，刚刚实在惊险得让他有些后怕。转过身刚准备去捡手枪，却听见大厅里一阵骚乱。  
  
糟糕！被发现了！  
  
Tony赶紧跑向来时路，十步之后右转跑上楼梯，抬起头发现两个正在下楼的男人诧异地看着跑向他们的他，举手掏向怀里准备拿枪，Tony从裤腰上抓起一只伯莱塔射中两人的胸部，在男人哀嚎着滚下时，快步跨过两人的身体。  
  
上来之后刚想左转，去到另一边可以下楼的楼梯，却看见三四个人一边朝他射击一边跑过来，Tony肩头一痛，咬紧牙朝着右边跑过去。  
  
右边有什么？好像只有一间主卧……妈的不管了！  
  
Tony跑了五十七步闪身进入主卧躲进了衣帽间，用望远镜的夜视功能粗略查看了一下藏进一个满是西服的柜子里，屏息凝气。  
  
外面有男人嘈杂的脚步声冲进来，在黑暗的房间了晃悠了几圈，然后Tony听到衣帽间拉门被打开的声音。他往里缩了一下，捂住嘴鼻，克制住紧张不已而跳得越来越快越来越响的心脏。脚步声由远及近，最后停在Tony藏身的敌方，Tony握紧拳头，觉得自己心脏都快要跳出来了。  
  
突然外面男人的对讲机发出有人通话的滋滋声，男人拿起对讲机用不流畅的英语和对方说了几句，便走了出去，和同伴一起离开了。  
  
Tony呼出一口气，放松下来的一瞬间，被肾上腺素遏制的疼痛便千百倍溢出来，Tony努力吞回一声呻吟。  
  
等了一会，确保他们已经走远后。Tony爬了出去，谨慎地打开衣帽间的门，再一次用望远镜的夜视功能仔细查探了一下，才放下心来走出去，寻到一个长沙发坐下。他从背包里拿出小型手电筒，咬在嘴里，拉开肩头衣服，检查伤口。用消毒湿纸巾细细抹去血液之后，Tony奇怪地发现，伤口虽深，形状却不似一般子弹打中后的模样。从背包里拿出医疗用的小刀和镊子，消过毒后，用小刀将破开的地方切开一点，镊子尖头戳进去拔出深陷其中的金属物。咬着手电筒的Tony嘴唇发白，因为忍痛整张脸都失却了血色，胸膛一起一伏，却还要拼命抑制沉重的呼吸。  
  
Tony给自己简易地包扎了一下，从口中拿出手电筒，去看那根金属物到底是什么，同时打开了耳麦的通话开关。  
  
“Sir。”耳机里立马传来AI关心的机械英音。  
  
“J，联系复仇者小队。”  
  
“是Sir，请稍等。”  
听着耳机里嘟嘟的通话声，Tony拿起那根金属物，在灯光的照射下，他看出来那是颗长钉。  
  
“什么鬼……”那些人用来朝他射击的是钉枪？！钉枪的杀伤力可比手枪差多了，邪神不可能只有这种武器，但是他们腰间的徽章又的确是邪神的队伍，那……  
  
“J，快通知复仇者小队，我想我可能有麻……烦……”一只冰凉的手碰触到Tony的耳垂，拿下耳朵里的肉色耳麦，扔到地下，被一个一看就很高档的手工皮鞋踩裂，通讯器噼啪作响，报废了。  
  
“啧啧，亲爱的Anthony Stark，我们终于见面了。”  
  
  


 

 

“邪神……”Tony抬起脸，棕色的大眼睛在黑暗中惊吓地眨巴了几下。眼前的男人黑发梳在脑后，高挺的鼻梁看了就让人想把他的鼻子咬掉，绿色的眼珠转了转，恶作剧的笑意弥漫其中。  
  
God，这男人好辣！  
  
Tony惋惜地在心中默念，要是这里不是敌人内部而是夜店，如果站在这里的男人不是被他追捕好几个月的邪神而是一个也来寻欢作乐的男人，指不定他就去搭讪了。  
  
这么帅的男人为什么要是反派！  
  
Tony表示遗憾。  
  
“初次见面，Stark。正式认识一下，我叫Loki，Loki·Laufeyson。”那两片薄薄如刀片般锋利的双唇轻启，热气喷洒在Tony鼻尖，Tony这才反应过来他们两人的距离近得有点不正常。  
  
“你好，不过我想你已经知道我的名字了，Tony Stark。”Tony眯起眼睛摆出最迷人的Stark式微笑，“很高兴认识你。”话音未落，手中电击棒就招呼了过去，伴随着电流声滋滋作响。  
  
Loki依旧笑着，神色未变地闪身躲了过去。在Tony举起手枪那一刻就旋身，绕着柜子床柱打转，Tony连开数枪都打在了障碍物上，而Loki闲庭信步，如优雅的芭蕾舞者在舞台上旋转翻滚跳跃，分寸未伤。Tony打空了子弹，啧了一声丢掉手枪，拿起三个灯泡朝Loki扔了过去，拿起背包转身就跑。  
  
Loki跪地仰身，灯泡擦着鼻尖飞过，炸开在身后的地上。他一手扶着地，脸上笑容加深，绷起肩膀，如一只黑豹猛地窜了过去，扑倒了Tony·小短腿·跑也跑不了多远·Stark。  
  
“呃！”Tony整个人撞在地上，肩膀和脊柱中心被按死在地上，然后他突然感觉到耳廓有温热的舌尖舔过，全身泛起惊悚的发麻。  
  
“真是太不乖了，我可爱的小猎物，你说我该怎么惩罚你呢？”  
  
有针刺进后颈，Tony试图挣扎了一下，却只觉得黑暗包围着他袭来，他失去了知觉。  
  
\--------------------  
  
Tony感觉到突然听到几声脆响，然后一阵疼痛在下身炸裂开来，他呻吟一声想睁开眼睛，却发现眼睛被什么绑住，什么也看不见，却能感觉到身上一件遮羞的衣服都没有。Tony惊慌地动了动手，两手处传来金属咔咔的碰撞声，手腕动了动感觉到金属上刻的字——Tony Stark——是他带在背包里备用的手铐。  
  
该死的，搞什么鬼！这什么地方！  
  
下身很疼，火辣辣的，感觉就好像被人用棍子打了一样，还有几寸他的好兄弟就遭殃了，这个行凶的人可真是惨无人道！  
  
“Stark，你终于醒了。”一个低沉如琴键愔愔的嗓音在他右边漂浮，平静的语调下暗藏诡谲的阴谋。  
  
“Loki？！”Tony在床上惊跳，牵扯到大腿的肌肉，倒抽一口冷气。疼痛让记忆渐渐回归，他暗暗唾骂了自己的鲁莽，单枪匹马闯进了别人的陷阱，现在成了见鬼的笼中鸟！“你想干什么？”  
  
“我想干什么？嗯，我想想。”Loki状似疑惑地歪头想了想，一只手拂过Tony的额际，胸口，腰间，再到大腿内侧，指尖的冰凉滑过火辣辣的伤痕，Tony不会承认他其实觉得挺舒服的。“第一次我就说过的不是吗？我要你成为我的人。”  
  
“你的人？”Tony疑惑地抬头，做他的电脑技术人员要走这个程序么？脑洞这么清奇？  
  
Loki看前面的人一脸‘你脑子有病吧’的表情叹了口气，淡淡地指出：“没穿衣服的那种。或许之后你再也不用穿了。”说完，嘴角因为脑内的画面满意地牵起，也许这也是个好主意。  
  
Tony愣了愣，反应过来破口大骂。  
  
“你该死的混账！”  
  
“啪！”  
  
类似鞭子的物体响亮地抽中Tony的左脸，Tony头扭到一边，嘴角有血丝流出来。  
  
“注意你的言辞，Stark。作为阶下囚，你最好看清自己的身份。“漠然的声音带着一股冰霜的冷意，Tony舔了舔嘴唇上的血打了个寒颤，但是联想到Loki那个禁欲的样子，忍不住又觉得性感的不行。  
  
“Stark，我想你也知道，我很欣赏你的技术，当然，也很欣赏你的人。”轻佻的语调上扬，Tony能感觉到带有热度的眼神在他赤裸的身体上跳跃，就像那根灵活的银舌头把他全身上下舔了个遍。他握紧双手，下腹有些发紧。“抛弃你的队友们，成为我的人，你知道我能给你带来什么，绝对会比FBI的条条框框要更自由。”  
  
“跟我走吧。”  
  
这个男人到底知道他多少事！Tony皱紧眉头，他的确很讨厌FBI的条条框框，要不是当初Yinsen为保护他而死，也许他永远不会加入这个团队，但是要让他抛弃他们……脑海里一一闪过每个人的面孔，Tony咬紧牙关。  
  
“你放弃吧，我是不会跟你走的。不管你用任何方式，我绝不会跟你走的。”Tony抬起头直视Loki声音的方向，Loki似乎能隔着黑布感觉到Tony坚定的眼神，Tony从来就不是背信弃义的人，以前不是，现在也不可能是。Loki的舌头在口腔里淫荡地翻搅了一下，眯起眼笑容炽烈，即使是垂死之时，禾花雀也会拼尽一切和蛇做最后的搏斗，即使明知不敌，即使已无后路。但就是这样，才更美味啊。  
  
Tony久久未得答复，忍不住疑惑地侧了侧头，手臂一直悬挂着，Tony有点累，微微换了个坐姿。然后他突然定住了，感觉到一直盘旋在他脸上的视线转移到下身某个不太好的地方？Tony猛地合起双腿。  
  
“呵。”Tony听到轻笑，怨气陡然涌了上来，愤恨地挺起胸膛，下身却还是收着。  
  
劲风袭来，Tony还没反应过来，整个人就被翻了过去，手臂因为这剧烈的扭动而卡住，Tony吃痛地喊了一声。他扑腾着想要改变姿势，屁股上却被狠狠打了一记。  
  
“啊!"  
  
Tony缩着不敢动，一只手臂穿过他腹部下面把他一把捞起来，两个枕头被放在他下面，顺便也抬高了他赤裸的屁股，让圆圆的翘臀暴露在空气中，紧张地颤抖着。Tony觉得自己是该生气的，可是疼痛和羞耻感让他除了缩着什么也不敢做，生怕Loki一个不高兴又一鞭子下来。  
  
Loki的手在Tony的臀部上游移着，冰凉的手揉捏着光滑的臀瓣，蜜色的臀瓣可爱地在Loki手中耸动了一下，又猛地僵住。Loki看到这个几乎要轻笑出声了，但他忍住了，起身从床头柜上拿起一个小瓶子，从里面挖了一点软膏，滑腻的触感流淌在指尖。他低下身来，一只手掰开蜜色的臀瓣，露出粉红的后穴。Loki揉捏了一下手中的软膏，涂抹在后穴上，在Tony惊吓挣扎的时候握住他的腰际。  
  
“别动，你不想更痛对吧。”Loki威胁地发言，Tony在他手中僵直了身体。  
  
手指探了进去，钻开紧绷的肠壁，到达深处，旋转按压。Tony因为臀部奇怪的感觉咬着唇瓣不知作何想，他是和男人做过，拜托，他可是Tony Stark，什么他没尝试过？但他从来没在下面过，从来，没有，一次。曾经和一个男人419的时候，那个男人一边吸吮着他的阴茎一边把手指弄进他的后穴，他吓得揍了那男人一拳，那之后两人做的都不开心。  
  
他不讨厌，他真的不讨厌别人对他这样，只不过，他的臀部，太敏感了，他受不了。  
  
他害怕失控的感觉。  
  
“Stark，我来跟你讲讲我用的这个润滑剂吧。”Loki又伸进去一指，分开肠壁，抽插旋转。“最近夜店里最受欢迎的一款，不管是男是女，只要涂了这个，就算是再清纯的virgin，也会变成最淫荡的婊子。”  
  
Tony听完，心中凉了一半，重又奋力挣扎起来，可是Loki环在他腰间的手像铁链一样让他不能动弹，后穴那两根手指依旧不停地开拓着，时不时抠挖过内壁，瘙痒到让Tony软了膝盖。突然Loki撞到一个点，Tony闷哼一声向后曲起背，脊柱掠过电流的激荡。  
  
“啊啊啊，找到了。”Loki满意地笑了起来，抽出来两根手指分开拉起润滑液和肠液混合的粘液，有银丝连在其中。他拉开抽屉，拿出一颗粉色的连着电线和开关的跳蛋，一点一点塞进Tony的后穴。  
  
“该死的，放开我！”Tony终于受不住后穴的酥痒，想要扭过身，却感觉到跳蛋猛地抵到刚刚那个点，一下子让他呻吟一声，倒在床单上。  
  
“啧啧啧，为什么就不能乖一点呢。”Loki状似无奈地叹了口气，两只手从Tony身上拿开，Tony还以为得救了，摇晃着臀部，妄想能把跳蛋拿出来，却只是吞得更深。  
  
又被打了一记，这次正中臀缝，Tony惊得大叫一声。  
  
冰凉的皮革物体划过臀瓣，Tony认出那是一根有着方形前端的棍子，似乎是……一根短桨？  
  
“Stark，你要是再不乖的话，我就会用皮带调教你。”Loki打开Tony的双腿，短桨从臀缝穿过，尖端在颤抖的后穴打转，“如果还是不乖，你就可以尝到鞭子或是藤条的滋味。Pet。”Loki邪恶地轻声呢喃，冰凉的手拍了拍Tony的双腿内侧。  
  
“我不是你的宠物，不要拿一副对待宠物的语气对待我！”Tony低声嘶吼，声音中带着被侮辱的绝望与愤怒。  
  
“你不是吗？”Loki嘲讽地微笑，手指勾起悬挂在Tony大腿中间的开关，直接打开到最大。  
  
“啊——！”Tony仰起头，后穴里那颗跳蛋不停地震动，离最甜美的那一点要近不近，酥麻舒服却不够，阴茎因为这快感慢慢挺立起来，他忍不住夹住双腿想要摩擦，却又因为羞耻而不敢动作。  
  
“啊呀真是淫荡。”Loki的手再次分开Tony的双腿，短桨对准Tony的后穴，用了五成的力道，打了下去。  
  
啪！Tony完全不知道Loki居然会有这种举动，后穴是比臀肉更加敏感数倍的地方，他完全没有心理准备，肠壁情色地分泌着液体，穴口却受到这毫无防备的痛苦惩罚，Tony差点哭出声，虽然死死咬住呜咽，但眼泪却还是掉了下来，委屈与愤恨，还有无法抑制的羞耻和欲望，让他鼻子泛酸。  
  
Loki又打了几下，后穴逐渐变得红肿发亮，在这逐渐熟悉的疼痛中，Tony居然隐约体会到一丝快感，虽然痛的感觉却也极为强烈，那快感却升腾而起，本来萎掉得阴茎又逐渐抬起头来。Tony眼泪流的越来越凶，但牙齿还是死死咬着唇瓣，鲜红的血液从唇上渗出，Loki看到，忍不住停下手，皱紧了眉头。  
  
他偏过Tony的头，舌尖舔舐着伤口，吸吮着，“我不想再看到你伤害你自己，别做这种蠢事。”Loki呵着气呢喃，他垂下头，伸出舌头舔向Tony被打肿的后穴，刚开始轻轻地舔弄，之后便试探性地将舌头伸了进去，和手指不一样的触感，让Tony猛地一激灵，被挤压开来的肠壁，舌头与肠壁相接的触感黏腻而柔软，模仿着抽插的方式，这份突如其来的温柔让Tony淬不及防呻吟出声。  
  
“不要……Loki……不要……”  
  
“你会有想要的时候的，Stark。你总会有在我身下辗转求饶，乞求我插入得更深更有力的时候的。你总会有为了赢得快乐，而趴在我身上求欢的时候的。你总会有不论我说什么，都会为我做任何事的时候的。而在这之前，我只需要等待就好了，等待你，Stark，只等待你。”  
  
Loki直起身，吻上Stark的唇，手探到电线处，狠狠一拉，还在震动的跳蛋就这么被拉出了Tony体内。“啊——哈——”Tony被这刺激得整个人一抖，尖叫着射了出来。  
  
“真脏，Stark，你是我脏脏的小男孩。”Loki轻笑着吻上Tony的唇角，把早已硬挺的阴茎从西装裤中解放出来，对准Tony的穴口狠狠插了进去。  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”Tony大声叫喊，比手指跳蛋更大的东西开拓进肠壁的感觉不好受，但因为不久前高潮的到来而格外敏感的身体却因此颤抖，晕眩的感觉让Tony以为自己进入了外太空。在穴口堆积的肠液被噗嗤挤了出来，温软而透明的液体沾湿了Tony的大腿，还有Loki的西裤。  
  
“你好紧，Tony，你真是太美味了。”  
  
Loki弓起肩背，一手抬起Tony的大腿架在腰上，一手揽住Tony的腰，开始猛烈地撞击。Tony觉得自己快要窒息了，也许自己有可能就这么被操死在这张床上。后穴在Loki撞到敏感点的时候反射性得纠缠上对方，蠕动又温暖，Loki的鼻子陷在Tony的脖颈，嗅着他身上混杂着机械与咖啡的味道，那是种动人的味道，比任何Loki在床伴身上闻到的都要刺鼻，但却更真实，更温暖，更美好，更像一个会接纳会爱着他的，那么一个人。  
  
龟头用力研磨着肠道每一寸粘膜，毫不留情地捣弄着肠肉，润滑液混合着肠液在肉体碰撞间泛出白沫，淫靡地挂在Tony的穴口。龟头每每擦过前列腺或是撞在附近什么地方，却从来没真正撞到正点上，Tony忍耐着，却逐渐放开了自己，双腿缠上Loki劲瘦的腰，缓缓扭动着臀部，贪婪地吞咽着Loki的阴茎。  
  
他被涂了春药，这样也是没办法的，没办法的……Tony在心中默默安慰。  
  
Loki嘴角勾起一抹笑，眼中染上奇异的温柔。  
  
突然窗外传出骚乱的机枪扫射男人惨叫的声音，Loki眼睛微眯，反手解开Tony的钥匙，拉起床单，裹着Tony走向一个角落。Loki的阴茎还在Tony的穴口抽插着，每一步都进的更深，Tony已经完全没有理智，只知道死死抱住Loki的脖颈，双腿夹紧他的腰，怕掉下来，更怕自己因为这酥麻而整个人软倒。  
  
Loki的手腕在墙上一个跟墙壁同色的地方扫了一下，那一块亮起蓝色的光，Loki走进打开的暗门，再反手关上。  
  
很快，防线很快被击溃，有人冲进房间，Tony听到熟悉的怒吼声，惊讶地睁大了双眸，复仇者？！  
  
“看呀，你的小伙伴们来救你了，你说他们能不能找到你呢？”Loki把Tony摁在墙壁上，阴茎再次抽插起来，这一次龟头次次击中Tony敏感的前列腺，让Tony除了呻吟和呜咽什么也说不出来。肠肉吸附着Loki的阴茎，火热地绞紧，Tony想着自己应该大声求救，可一开口，全是高亢难耐情色的呻吟。  
  
“Stark，多么淫荡啊，你的小伙伴和你只有一墙之隔，而你会做的就是被你的敌人操到说不出话吗？”Loki身下动作不停，一手还揽着Tony的腰，一手却覆上Tony不断吐出珠泪的阴茎，摩擦过铃口，滑过茎身，揉捏着双球，“你信任的队友会怎么看你呢？你最崇拜的Steve队长会怎么看你呢？你亲爱的Pepper会怎么看你呢？”  
  
Tony承受着力道大到骇人的撞击，快感不断从脊椎上炸开。他想他不能这样，但又想这是有催情成分的润滑液的错，不是他的……身体上的快感，和道德的鞭鞑搅得他脑子一片混乱，觉得自己快要像热气球一样爆炸了。  
  
Tony喘息的声音支离破碎，除了哭喊和呻吟，用指尖在Loki光滑的西装上胡乱划着，感受着身体里的酥麻，和阴茎上持续不断累积的快感，他什么也听不见，什么也感受不到。  
  
在快要奔顶之际，Loki挨在他耳边，沙哑清冽的声音像冰刃划开Tony热气腾腾地脑子，“Stark，我告诉你一个秘密吧。”Loki不怀好意的笑意浓烈，“我给你涂的润滑剂，其实只是普通的润滑剂，里面什么也没有。催情什么的，是骗你的。”  
  
Tony睁大眼睛，嘴唇颤抖，体内的快感炸裂，射在Loki的西服，和自己的胸口小腹上。肠壁死死包裹着Loki的阴茎，他眯着眼感受着Tony身体如过电一般的颤抖，再抽插数下，低吼着把精液尽数射了出来，滚烫的温度和冲击力依旧还是让失神的Tony打了个战栗。  
  
“Tony Stark，你是我的了。”  
  
END  
  
  
彩蛋：  
  
Steve捡起地上还在不断震动的跳蛋，上面未干的汁液沾了他满手，他神色阴暗，蓝色的眸子里风起云涌，没人知道他在想什么。  
一只手搭在他的肩膀上，Steve转过头，是Natasha。她手中紧攥着Tony的手铐，美丽的眼眸里带着被压抑的怒气，“Cap，我们会找到Tony的，我们会找到他，我们也会找到Loki，让他为他做的所有事付出代价。”  
Steve转过身，已经恢复平静的Bruce捧着带血的绷带静静站着，但谁也不会否认其中蕴含的力量。  
旋转着那支被他称之为‘妙尔尼尔’的沙漠之鹰，Thor怀中抱着Tony的背包，坚定地点点头，“Aye！”  
身旁一只破空的箭射中墙上的带角的鹿头，Steve看到鹰眼手臂上因愤怒而凸起的青筋，“我们会找到他的。”  
Steve捏碎了手中的跳蛋，“对。”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Loki你摊上大事了你知道不！


End file.
